


forget it

by cyoza



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, big family vibes also, happy end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyoza/pseuds/cyoza
Summary: Kory has some big news for Dick.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638592
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Dick was absentmindedly flicking through the channels on the TV when he heard the turn of the key in the front door. The clacking of high heels on the hardwood floor coupled with the faint scent of amber and rosewood confirmed that it was Kory. His body reactively tensed knowing it was her, clearly anticipating the evening they were about to have. 

For the past couple of weeks, things between them had been strained to say the least and it seemed like he was the last person to know why. It was as if a switch had been flipped and it felt like his days with her were numbered. Despite her standoffish behaviour as preparation, the thought of her breaking up with him sent his heart plumatting through the ground but he couldn’t help but expect it. 

He pretended not to notice her setting her keys on the kitchen counter behind him or her grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. It wasn’t until she settled herself at the end of the sofa he sat at that he glanced over at her and gave her an apprehensive smile in greeting. 

‘Is everyone else still out?’ She asked, breaking the silence. 

‘Yeah. Rachel and Rose are staying after school for art club and Gar, Jason and Conner are out with Donna, Hank and Dawn. They had some shopping to do and the boys wanted to go to the arcade so..’ 

The silence once again turned painfully awkward and Dick could feel himself fighting to fill it with babbling nonsense. Thankfully he didn’t need to. 

‘Dick, listen...I wanted to talk to you. Whilst everyone’s out.’ 

He could feel his defences immediately going up, not at all ready for the conversation she was trying to start so he did what he knew best to do and deflected. 

‘Oh so now you want to talk?’ 

Kory looked surprisingly taken aback at his outburst, as if her behaviour hadn’t warranted it. But it was barely a second before her eyes hardened and her lips pressed together in a thin line. 

‘Forget it. You’re a fucking asshole sometimes, you know?’ 

‘I’m the asshole? Kory, you barely say more than 10 words to me every day for the past 2 weeks. You have refused to be alone in the same room as me for more than 5 minutes and we sleep next to each other every night but recently it feels like I’m sleeping next to a stranger. So, please tell me again how I’m the asshole here.’ 

He paused, leaning back against the sofa and looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep imprisoned his unshed tears. 

‘If you don’t want to do this anymore then just tell me. Just put me out of my misery and break up with me.’ 

He felt Kory’s gentle hand grip his own causing him to turn his head and look at her, observing the shimmer in her eye and lines in her forehead and prepared himself for what was coming. 

‘Dick, I’m not going to break up with you.’ She took a breath. ‘I’m pregnant.’ 

Dick saw her mouth move and heard the words coming out but couldn’t process what she said. 

‘Dick, did you hear me? I’m pregnant.’ 

Again she spoke but it sounded like it was coming from far away - as if his head was in a bubble and nothing around him was real. 

Pregnant. 

Kory was pregnant. 

Pregnant with child. 

‘Dick, are you okay? You look really pale.’ 

He realised he was still looking at her when he could finally make out her worried eyes past the cloud of his stupefaction. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing was coming out so he cleared his throat and tried again. 

‘Are you sure?’ He managed to croak out, gripping her hand tighter than necessary but given her superhuman strength he doubted it was hurting her. 

‘Well according to 3 tests, a doctor and my actual body, I can safely say that I’m pretty certain.’ 

Suddenly, it felt like his mind was going a mile a minute, a million thoughts and scenarios running rampant in his brain. But Kory’s soft voice sounded out, interrupting his spiral. 

‘Dick?’ 

‘I thought you were going to break up with me.’ He whispered weakly. 

‘I know, I’m sorry. I know I’ve been terrible but I didn’t know realise how hard it would be to lie to someone you love about something so big and I just took it out on you. I didn’t know how to be around you and act normally. Plus, I’m pretty sure whatever hormones are wreaking havoc in my body right now aren’t helping. Then I started to panic. What if you didn’t want this? We haven’t been together for very long. We haven’t even known each other for very long. And we already have 4 teens to look after as well as everything else. Could we handle this? Is this gonna be okay? Are we gonna be okay? Is the baby gonna be okay? I just-’ 

Hearing Kory’s slight hysteria snapped him back to reality, somehow prompting his protectiveness over her and his desire to make sure she was okay. 

‘Kory, hey. Look at me.’ He said softly, gripping her head in his hands so her panicked eyes darted back to his. ‘I want this. There is nothing I love more than having a family with you and adding one more person to is just...I’m not going to lie to you, I am terrified right now and this might be one of the scariest things anyone’s ever said to me. But I want this with you. I am with you. All the way. I promise.’ 

‘Are you sure?’ She recited his earlier words, seeming as anxious as he had been. 

‘100%.’ He replied simply. 

She analysed him through glazed eyes, obviously searching for the truth in his words as her bottom lip trembled with emotion. Dick made the first move, shifting forward to capture her mouth in a tender kiss. The tang of salt let him know that she was crying, so he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. 

‘We’re having a baby.’ He stated, awe coating his words. 

‘We’re having a baby’ She repeated with an incredulous laugh. 

They looked at each other for a second, absorbing the news before collapsing in each other's arms. 

‘I really am sorry I’ve been such an asshole.’ She blubbered into his neck. 

‘It’s okay.’ He laughed. ‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you, too. I can’t wait to do this with you.’ 

Then a thought popped into his head. 

‘Wait, does this mean the baby will have superpowers?’


	2. meeting mar’i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic life of the Graysons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request!

‘Daddy!’ 

Dick barely had time to set down his satchel before he was almost knocked back through the frame of the front door by the dark haired bundle that crashed into his knees before they clutched tightly to him. 

‘Hi, little bug.’ He chuckled as he unlatched her from his knees and lifted her to settle on his hip, kicking the door closed as he did so. 

His heart swelled as it always did when she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

‘How was your day, Daddy?’ She asked sweetly. 

‘Good, baby. What did you and Mommy do today?’ 

‘We went to the store and we got my uniform and Mommy said that I couldn’t have anything else but then she let me get a sparkly pillow and when you rub it one way, it’s one colour and when you rub it another way it goes another colour and it’s all shiny and pretty. And then mommy bought me a red bow so I can match my uniform-’ 

‘Mar’i, baby. Why don’t you let Daddy breathe for a little bit, okay?’ Kory’s tired voice called from the hallway as she made her way from Mar’i’s room into the living room. She’d taken to wearing exclusively leggings ever since she’d had Mar’i and she was clad in a dark grey pair coupled with one of his old burgundy jumpers, her hair in a messy pile on top of her head. Even in such a simple and understated outfit she managed to look so brightly beautiful. 

‘Your uniform is still in the bags, why don’t you try it on and show Daddy?’ Kory suggested as she made her way to the kitchen and threw something into the washing machine before beginning to clear the various plates from the island. 

Mar’i didn’t waste another second before she dropped down from his hip and sped down the hall, disappearing into her bedroom. 

Dick took off his jacket and hooked it on the coat rack then came up behind Kory and slipped his arms around her waist. His body tingled as her body melted into his, her arms coming to rest atop of his. 

‘How was your day, babe?’ He asked, pressing his lips under her jaw. 

‘Long. We had to go to 4 different stores to get all the parts of her uniform and of course she wanted every single thing in each store. She’s a very good negotiator - I blame you.’ 

Dick snorted out a laugh but stopped short when Mar’i came galloping into the living room. Dick felt his heart clench as it dropped. She wore a grey pinafore over a crisp white shirt, a letterbox red cardigan covering both items. Her white socks had frills that covered the patent black strap of the ballerina pumps she wore. His throat closed up at the sight of her. He wondered how time could pass so fast. 

‘You look wonderful, honey. I love it. Especially the bow.’ He nodded pointedly to the upside down bow clipped into one of her puffs. 

Mar’i gave him a clumsy twirl with an elated smile on her face. 

‘Okay sweetie, time to put it away please.’ Kory requested firmly. 

‘But Mommy -’ 

‘No buts. You are not getting it dirty. Besides, we have to do your hair today and it’s gonna take until you go to bed. Hurry up, little pup.’ 

Mar’i let out a little huff and jutted out her bottom lip as she stomped her way to change. Kory waited until she turned the corner of her room before she spun in Dick’s arms and gave him an amused look. 

‘Are you okay? You look like you’re about to cry.’ She noted. 

‘No, I’m fine. I just - when did she get so big?’ 

‘I know.’ She sighed. ‘If it makes you feel better, I already cried in the changing room earlier. She had to give me a hug. Of course, half of that was because they'd ran out of her size in shirts despite it being the third store we’d been to.’ 

Dick laughed just as she’d intended him to but she related to his sentiment. It seemed like just yesterday that they left the hospital with her in a car seat and now she was starting school. Before they knew it, she would be graduating university and having children of her own. 

‘Remember when the first time she floated? Middle of the night and my turn to give her her bottle. I thought I was dreaming.’ 

This time it was Kory that let out a chortle of laughter. 

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so scared and confused.’ 

‘Yeah, well it’s not every day that you wake up at 3am with your 1 year old just chilling on the ceiling.’ He pointed out. 

‘I do miss her at that age. I miss how small she was. I miss her newborn baby smell. And honestly, I miss how quiet she was. You know the other day, she asked me if grass could feel pain when you step on it because it’s technically alive. I never thought I would be having a 10 minute argument with a 4 year old over grass.’ 

‘I’ll raise you one better. When you were teaching the other day, she asked me whether, when the world ends, we were gonna die or whether we could come back when the earth felt better.’ 

Kory let out a loud burst of laughter, barely managing to giggle out a ‘Kids are so weird.’

‘Well we could always have another one. It would occupy her time.’ Dick proposed. 

She pulled back against the island, scanning his face to see whether he was serious.

‘Are you saying we should have another baby?’ She questioned.

‘I guess I am.’ He replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

‘Do you think we can handle it?’ She asked again. 

‘I mean we already had one right?’ 

‘Yeah but that’s hard enough as it is, Dick. Can we really handle another one?’ 

‘Come on...new baby smell, tiny swaddle of cuteness, Mar’i having a best friend...’ He goaded. 

‘Yeah easy for you to say - you don’t have to give birth to them.’ She said with a roll of her eyes. ‘But you’re right. I would love to have another baby with you.’ 

She didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up. He seized his lips with a gentle kiss out before a faint crash broke them apart only a few moments later. The single ‘oops’ that followed let them know that it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to sound too stephanie meyer but i had a dream the other day about being married to dick grayson so it kinda inspired this. 
> 
> i’m english so i’ve had to go uniform shopping every year whilst i was in school until i got to sixth form and it always made my mom cry cos honestly it signifies your kid getting older so that’s what i’ve tried to do here (also every odd question asked by mar’i is something my 7 year old sister has asked at some point haha) 
> 
> i’m also reclaiming mommy and daddy from those who don’t deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> This was another tumblr prompt that I got and managed to complete so yep!  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
